FIFA Wiki
Welcome to the FIFA Wiki Welcome to the FIFA wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic The topic is about the FIFA Games Series. Latest activity The game modes in FIFA have changed over past years, every game they have added a new game mode to the games every year. One of them is FIFA Ultimate Team, Following on from the FIFA 09 and 10 games, FIFA 11 Ultimate Team was released on PS3 and Xbox 360 on 3 November 2010. It is available to download from the Playstation Store or XBOX Live Marketplace. In the game itself, players are given random cards, such as players and kits and have to win football matches in order to earn coins, to purchase new players. Also, with microsoft points on the Xbox 360 you can buy packs of bronze, silver or gold players, staff and items. Returning users to Ultimate Team receive two complimentary Gold packs. The expansion is free to download. It has been praised for its creativity, and likeness to eBay, in that it has live auctions, where players can buy any new items needed from other players. This has also been likened to the real life Football market, where other managers are constantly trying to outbid each other for the best players and staff. Also, people could play their friends in this new friend mode. It was also a feature in FIFA 10. Next up is Career Mode, "Be a Pro Mode" and "Manager Mode" have been merged into the new "Career Mode", where the player can choose to be a player, manager, or player-manager for over 15 seasons. Many improvements have been made to Career Mode, one being that when signing new players, the user will have to agree to a transfer fee with the club, as well as other personal demands from the player; the club could also agree a fee with two teams for a player. The board of a club can decide to give the manager a contract extension or not; this will depend on certain objectives being met, or if they feel that the user has potential as a manager. The manager reputation rating is still in the game and will go up or down depending on your efforts. Regular emails will appear from the coach telling the user about player growth, and if a player is gaining or losing overall rating, the coach will also tell the user about players that are hitting form and will suggest the user include them in the starting line up for the next match, or give them a little more responsibility. On the player growth screen, the user will also get comments from the coach, such as "has reached his potential," "isn't going to grow anymore," or "could develop quickly if given game time." A new budget allocator has also been implemented, where the player can adjust the slider to whatever they desire, whether it will be a 80/20 split with £50 million to spend and £200K wage budget, or a 60/40 split, where that may be £40 million to spend and £250K wage budget. This gives some flexibility if the user is trying to buy specific players but doesn't have the wages to cover it, or doesn't need the wages and wants more free cash. There is a limit, however; when doing this, the user will get the notification that this is only available three times per season, so the player must make their decisions wisely. It is also now possible to view results and standings from other leagues around the world, following a similar feature that was on the official 2010 FIFA World Cup game. It still isn't possible to manage an international team. In the Wii version, this mode is known as "Streets to Stadiums", which integrates the 5-on-5 mode mechanic into the main game, as the player starts in the streets with a 5-man team and later progresses until he is on an international club. Category:Browse